


Violet

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub relationship, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 89





	Violet

Logan's eyes widen when he hears what Janus says. He licks his lips and shifts in his place on the bed to try and hide the edge of excitement.

"What?"

"You heard me, darling," Janus says with that stupid smirk that Logan's grown to love. "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."

"But sir—"

"If you're so desperate to get off, I'm sure you can manage, can't you?"

Logan's mouth opens to defend himself but quickly shuts and he nods. Janus nods back, pleased, and helps Logan settle on his lap. Logan wiggles his hips a little to get comfortable before looking up at Janus.

"Can't you help me, sir?" He asks as innocently as he can manage.

Janus pats his hip and smiles. "I think you should start moving if you really want to cum tonight."


End file.
